Encuntros&
by tsubasa14
Summary: La vida puede dar giros inesperados, y una pelirrosa lo descubrira aunque sea de manera inesperada... 1º fic
1. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer applied**

"**ENCUENTROS"**

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

El día parecía normal, a decir verdad eso creía él, odiaba el sol lo mantenía débil, saltaba estaba cansado había tenido una pequeña batalla y todo por seguir ordenes, le molestaba. Sus ojos estaban pesados, agotado cayó y lo último que pensó fue "estúpido sol".

Mientras tanto en un lago muy pero muy cercano estaba una kunoishi de caballera rosa descansando, Tsunade la había mandado a una misión en solitario, y en este momento estaba aburrida, ir sola le era extraño, estaba acostumbrada a regañar a su estúpido amigo rubio y a golpear a un chico de tez blanca con sonrisa falsa. Estando sola le molestaba ya que tenía tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos y eso le desagradaba, sus pensamientos le fueron interrumpidos cuando oyó un golpe cerca de la entrada del bosque, lo que la hizo aproximarse y lo que encontró para su sorpresa fue un chico tirado, su aspecto era terrible tenía señas de haber peleado, lo observo por un momento, era un joven al parecer de su misma edad piel blanca y cabello blanco "raro" pensó ella, pero luego reconoció que no era lo mejor es decir por dios ella lo tiene rosa y no la han criticado o si?, observo para su sorpresa que el misterioso chico portaba la espada del demonio de la niebla. Se dijo que ese momento no era el idóneo para pensar en pequeños detalles, su sentido del deber le decía que lo ayudara así que se agacho para atenderlo…

CONTINUARA.

_**Es mi primer fic así que porfa denle una oportunidad….**_


	2. ¿Quién lo diría?

(_pensamiento de alguno de los protagonistas)_

la linea es cambio de perspectiva

"**ENCUENTROS"**

**Capitulo II: ¿Quién lo diría?**

POV'S SUIGUETSU

_Siento a alguien a mi alrededor será amigo o enemigo, si es lo segundo soy pez muerto, va estoy tan cansado que ni tiempo tendré de reaccionar a tiempo, lo mejor será arriesgarme ante todo mi orgullo de guerrero si he de morir que sea luchando, aunque la verdad prefiero vivir, tengo mucho que hacer, personas que molestar (la zorra de Karin), mujeres que conocer, bromas que gastar, espadas que robar, bueno, bueno, abro los ojos y que veo, una linda chica atendiéndome, se ve concentrada, ja no ha notado que estoy despierto. Bueno hay que hablar no?'-_

Suigetsu- valla me equivoque o kami esta loco, mandarme al cielo y ser recibido por un ángel, sabes volvería a morir para verte una vez mas- _digo de forma coqueta, espero su reacción y esta no se hace esperar, ya que me mira con cara de pocos amigos y contesta_

Sakura: tienes heridas superficiales, además de estar deshidratado, tu condición es poco común, si necesitas agua hay un lago muy cerca- _contesta de manera muy pero muy fría me recuerda a cuando viaje por la aldea de la nieve, no puedo evitar contestar_.

Suigetsu: veras linda, yo me dirigía hacia allá, pero como ves no llegue…sabes soy consiente de mi situación- _lo admito por alguna razón me burlo de ella._

Sakura: si sabias debiste prevenir esto no lo crees- _me contesta de forma retadora_.

Suigetsu: touchè, demo tu no debiste ayudarme, podría ser un asesino muy peligroso _(le cuento parte de la verdad),.._

Sakura: lo sé pero es mi deber ayudar a "almas perdidas en el bosque_"- sonríe con autosuficiencia, su comentario me mosquea así que._

Suigetsu: tienes una lengua muy larga muñeca- _la tomo del brazo y de un súbito movimiento la posicione debajo mía_- no busques problemas- _sonrió de medio lado, lo sé, lo sé le tome prestada la sonrisa a Sasuke-cubo de hielo, pero él nunca se va a enterar verdad?_

Sakura: suéltame- amenaza _yo solo amplio mi sonrisa, pero de repente ella me golpea con su rodilla, el golpe me sorprende pero lo hace más el hecho de que ahora yo estoy abajo suyo y con un kunai cerca de mi garganta, además se ve furiosa… problemas y mas problemas hay de mi._

FIN POV'S SUIGETSU

* * *

POV'S SAKURA

_El muy estúpido me aprieta debajo de él y dice:_

Suigetsu: tienes una lengua muy larga muñeca, no busques problemas.

Solo puedo contestar- suéltame- _al ver su sonrisa me enfurezco el muy bestia me subestima, además que su sonrisa me recuerda a la de él y eso me enfurece más, no lo soporto así que decido actuar, ja ahora el esta debajo de mi._

Sakura: no me subestimes y menos en tus condiciones- _Veo que su mirada es de sorpresa pero instantáneamente cambia a una de diversión escucho._

Suigetsu: sabes linda si querías un encuentro más cercano me lo hubieras dicho y no ahorraríamos tanto drama_- no entiendo y luego comprendo que la posición en la que estamos es muy comprometedora, especialmente que yo tengo mis piernas a lado de su cadera, sin mencionar que mi rostro esta a pocos centímetros del suyo de un momento a otro me sonrojo, que esperaban si el chico es guapo, me maldigo internamente y él solo ríe descaradamente_.

_Me alejo de él y dispongo a largarme, solo he dado unos cuantos pasos y oigo_

Suigetsu: vale, vale, me disculpo, no te vallas primero podrías ayudarme- _lo miro con incredulidad y el prosigue_- vamos estoy convaleciente, no llegaría al lago solo, vamos solo aviéntame al agua y después te puedes marchar.

_Pone una cara suplicante me recuerda a Naruto cuando quiere que le invite a comer ramen, que hago podría ignorarlo, pero me sigue mirando esperando mi respuesta_

FIN POV'S SAKURA

* * *

Que contestara la chica, lo ayudara y tratara de conocer lo que en verdad piensa ese chico, o simplemente se ira.

_**CONTINUARA**_

_**Este es el segundo capi, es pequeño pero que se le hará. **_

_**Por cierto siento las faltas de gramática pero era el primer extracto y creo que por la emoción no revise correctamente lo que escribía prometo poner mas atención.**_


	3. Un beso y un adios?

(_pensamiento de algun protagonosta)_

la linea es cambio de perspectiva_  
_

"**ENCUENTROS"**

**Capitulo III: un beso y un adiós?**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Suigetsu: vale, vale, me disculpo, no te vallas primero podrías ayudarme- _lo miro con incredulidad y el prosigue_- vamos estoy convaleciente, no llegaría al lago solo, vamos solo aviéntame al agua y después te puedes marchar.

POV'S SAKURA

Sakura: esta bien- _me acerco y apoyo uno de sus brazos al redor de mi cuello así comenzamos a caminar, el silencio se hace presente, y la verdad poco me importa, el lago no esta muy lejos. Ya en el lago él dice_:

Suigetsu: podrías ayudarme con mi espada….

Sakura: vale- _se la quito de encima y enseguida se tira al agua con un poco de mi ayuda, ahora podría irme pero algo me dice que me quede_.

FIN POV'S SAKURA

* * *

El chico sale del agua y se asombra de que ella este sentada a lado de su espada y no puede evitar preguntar

Suigetsu: que esperas para irte- suena verdaderamente grosero

Sakura: tengo que confirmar que estés bien mi sensei nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasara a cualquier persona mientras pudiese ayudarlo además te tardaste de más y ahora ya esta anocheciendo- contesta y le regala una hermosa sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón se siente en confianza.

Suigetsu: haz lo que quieras.

POV'S SUIGETSU

Has lo que quieras- _kami que sonrisa mas hermosa, demonios definitivamente morí y estoy en el cielo, veo que se para y solo pregunto_

Suigetsu: adonde vas-

Sakura: a conseguir comida al parecer pasaremos la noche juntos- _sonrió maliciosamente_.

Suigetsu: si es lo que tu deseas por mi bien- _noto que ella se sonroja al comprender mis palabras y decide irse sin más, mientras ella no esta no puedo evitar pensar que es linda, al parecer fuerte, sus ojos son su rasgo que la define, muestran una gran transparencia, sus emociones se leen fácilmente, valla quien lo diría es la primera ves que analizo con tanta peligrosidad a una chica, interesante en verdad interesante…. Llega con alimentos y cenamos en forma tranquila pero al parecer ella odia el silencio así que abre la boca i dice._

Sakura: donde conseguiste esa espada.

Suigetsu: la robe, aunque técnicamente es mía.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?- _pregunta con interés_

Suigetsu: pues veras, yo fui el aprendiz del anterior dueño

Sakura: de Zabuza, me _pregunto de donde demonios conoció a mi sempai eso es raro_- pero a él solo lo acompañaba Haku, el debió ser su aprendiz.

Suigetsu: yo era su aprendiz haku solo era una herramienta

Sakura: oh… ya veo- _su mirada se pierde en el pasado, me pregunto que piensa, sirgue el silencio nuevamente, pero esta ves es incomodo decido hablar_.

Suigetsu: dime, que hacías sola en el bosque, tu novio se va a preocupar. _Digo de manera juguetona_

Sakura: en primera vine a recoger algunas plantas y en segunda no tengo novio.

Suigetsu: sabes creo que en tu aldea están ciegos—

Sakura: por- _valla esta niña es despistada_

Suigetsu: eres muy bonita para no tener novio- _se sonroja ente mi comentario, saben me esta gustando verla así-_

Sakura: baka- _solo rio, pero algo me dice que ese corazón ya tiene dueño_

Suigetsu: bueno, bueno, pero al parecer hay alguien en tu corazón.

Sakura: tal vez, pero Él esta lejos y nunca me miraría de esa forma. _Veo que su mirada se vuelve triste_

Suigetsu: pues entonces es un imbécil- _ella sonríe pero algo demuestra nostalgia ante el recuerdo quiero suponer._

Sakura: puede ser, pero ahora dejemos la conversación y permite curarte. _Se sienta a mi lado y comienza a curarme, después de un tiempo termina se voltea y solo da las buenas noches, y yo bueno hago lo propio._

FIN POV'S SUIGETSU

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los dos se levantan y comienzan a recoger el pequeño campamento, la hora de decir adiós se acerca,

La chica se ve molesta y gruñe.

Suigetsu: porque el gruñido princesa.

Sakura: no podían esperar por mi- murmura por lo bajo

Suigetsu: en español, no entiendo

Sakura: vienen por mí

Suigetsu: quienes?

Sakura: mis compañeros.

Suigetsu: no que venias sola.

Sakura: al parecer me retrase mas de lo normal y mandaron a buscarme, que parezco una niña.

POV'S SUIGETSU

Suigetsu: valla muñeca, al parecer este es el adiós no? _Pregunto de manera juguetona_

Sakura: al parecer si- _veo que toma su mochila, me da la espalda, pero voltea la cara sonríe y dice_- adiós… sabes nunca supe tu nombre, pero eso ya no importa- _retorna su camino no puedo dejarla ir así, la tomo de la muñeca y la volteo antes de que diga algo la beso, el porque ni yo lo se, pero saben el contacto es placentero y por el momento me dejo llevar_

POV'S SUIGETSU FIN

POV'S SAKURA

_Toma mi muñeca, iba a replicar y me besa, pero que demonios, tardo en reaccionar, mi primer beso y con un completo desconocido, pienso en alejarme pero termino correspondiendo. Dios que bien besa, lo que comienzas de manera sutil se transforma en algo pasional y alocado, siento su lengua jurar con la mía y no me importa, como siempre nos separamos por falta de aire, se que estoy más roja que un tomate cuando lo veo él me sonríe y dice_:

Suigetsu: por cierto soy Hōzuki Suigetsu

Sakura: yo…soy… Haruno…Sakura

Suigetsu: es un placer- _me atrae hacia él toma mi cintura y vuelve a besarme yo correspondo cuando nos separamos él dice_

Suigetsu: gracias y adiós, tal ves nos volvamos a ver- _yo lo veo partir, y solo me quedo ahí tocando mis labios, pensé mucho sobre mi primer beso y creí que él seria el primero pero que bueno que no fue así. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en la misma posición hasta que escuche_.

Naruto: Sakura-

Sai: feita linda despierta

Sakura: etto, que sucede

Naruto: estas en la luna, llevamos tiempo hablándote y nada que contestas.

Sakura: lo siento , pero bueno, regresemos.

FIN POV'S SAKURA

* * *

EN OTRO LUGAR

Karin: esa sardina ya se tardo

Juugo: posiblemente tuvo problemas.

Sasuke: hmp…..

Karin: por mi mejor ese pez no servía para nada.

Suigetsu: valla se nota que me extrañaste zorra.

Sasuke: porque te tardaste tanto.

Suigetsu: morí y conocí a un ángel.

Karin: te rompiste la cabeza imbécil.

Suigetsu: no me quitaras la felicidad.

Karin: de que demonios hablas.

Suigetsu: HI-MI-TSU.. bien ahora que.

Sasuke: la destrucción de la Hoja.

Todos: hai.

* * *

Al parecer el encuentro de estos dos jóvenes se dar muy pronto, tragedia o felicidad, dos posibilidades igualmente fundamentadas. Que pasara.

El destino a veces es cruel dos personas destinadas a encontrarse, el encuentro terminara de dos maneras, pero ahora ninguno de los dos sabe nada, y nada esta escrito.

FIN?

* * *

**termine este mini-fic. pienso que da para una continuacion pero no se. que opinan  
**


End file.
